Lindrys
((Why do I -always- get /facepalm'ed?)) Appearance Shorter than most other blood elf females, with unusually large, rough hands, Lindrys hardly looks suitable for her career choice. Her build doesn't look like it can support the large axe she's most oft wielding, and in truth, a mage's staff might suit her better. She looks fairly young, with wide questioning green eyes and a little 'baby fat' rounding out her face. Her reddish brown hair is fairly long and seems like it would be quite silky, normally reaching to the small of her back, but it is woefully neglected, tangled and dirty. Following the trend, the girl's skin is deeply tanned, and though quite clear of blemishes, one cannot say the same for dirt and grime. Recently, however, under the suggestion of a friend, Lindrys has taken to putting her hair up in a ponytail. Most notably, her left hand is missing the entire pinky finger. Recent Events Suddenly finding herself working more or less as a courier in "a real army", Lindrys is enthused, scared, and generally befuddled to find herself in the ranks of The Ninth Regiment, officially. (It was notarized.) Lindrys is slowly expanding and shrinking her circle of new acquaintances, recently meeting up with Thursday Dostoyevsky, who she finds nice, but a bit of a dull conversationalist, and ostracizing one Arimadios for the incredibly indecent act of dropping his pants. She's still pretty upset with Myrei, too, for past transgressions, and recent ones. Personality Her manner is childish, stubborn, and entirely obsessed with maintaining order and goodness among her new hometown, Silvermoon. After any amount of time of conversation with the girl, one can only assume that she is suffering some sort of brain defect, or is quite stupid indeed. At least she is amusing in her stupidity. Despite her own ridiculousness, she doesn't seem to get the humor, and maintains a sense of seriousness. It seems only small cuddly creatures and large exciting crowds (as experienced at the Brightmoon Faire when Jauren brought her along as a barker,) brings a genuine long-lasting smile to her solemn face. After sustained conversation with the girl, most come to the sneaking suspicion that she is, in fact, a horrendous Paladin in practice, despite her pure intentions. History Lindrys was born and raised in some small elven town not far from Silvermoon City. What else is known of is very little, and she gets fidgety when inquiries are made. Her 'debut' into society was her enrollment into the Blood Knight Order in Silvermoon City, overseen by her big sister Ryala Valerunner. Under strict orders not to leave the city, the girl proceeded to make Silvermoon her very own playground, adopting the local cats as all her own, harrassing passerbys with questions and challenging Death Knights to duels. A very sheltered, niave and stupid child, Lindrys found much mischief in Silvermoon. In particular, causing the most problems for a pair of priests she ran across, Rhennic Ash'serrar and Jauren Dhyana, the former of which she challenged to a duel to redeem him, and, for all intents and purposes, lost. Taking a shine to the 'redeemed' priest, Lin is rarely far from the man, (when she knows he is in Silvermoon) else she can be seen having long non-sensical conversations with Jauren, her first 'friend', or arguing with another 'friend', Franzis Ash'serrar, dubbed Fransees. If any of the above are not around to keep her occupied, the girl turns her idiocy to the other poor inhabitants of Silvermoon. Tidbits - Lin has names for most the cats in Silvermoon, and makes it her personal duty to ensure their health, feeding, and wellbeing. - To this day, she eyes orcs with immense distrust, convinced that all of them eat cats, due to an incident early on in her stay at Silvermoon City involving one Scaleslicer. - Lindrys has been attacked with the intent to kill, unprovoked, by a Warlock and a Death Knight, increasing her suspicions of both Warlocks and Death Knights. - Lindrys has mostly male friends, as she tends to keep a cautious emotional distance from women. Stories * Lindrys Gets A Haircut (And Finds Peace of Mind) or, Proof That The Girl Is Crazy. (3/09) Category:Horde Category:Horde Paladin Category:Blood Elf Category:2009